


Tender Comforts

by Robocornstars



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, slight feeding kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robocornstars/pseuds/Robocornstars
Summary: Minimus gets some well deserved rest





	Tender Comforts

Rodimus had been planning this all day. He was going to treat Minimus tonight, he’d been working hard all week to fix and prevent the daily disasters (typically whirl) and Rodimus thought he deserved a break. He put the override code into the keypad next to Magnus’ door, letting it slide open with a hiss. "Minimus, are you here?" a soft rustling from the berth came in response. "You're supposed to be on shift right now, don't tell me you made Megatron cover again." 

 

"I didn't make him, he offered. I'm not the only one who's noticed how overworked you've been the past week." Rodimus took a seat next to the blanket mountain Minimus had buried himself underneath. "I'm fine Rodimus. I'm just resting for a bit before I go back to work, I've got another shift in an hour."

 

"No you don't, I've cleared your schedule for the rest of the day. You didn't even put away the Magnus armor before you laid down! It's okay to take a break every now and then Mims." Minimus only groaned in response, burying himself further beneath the blankets. "Have you eaten today or have you just been hiding all morning?" Minimus stayed quiet, thinking of a way to change the subject. "I'm assuming that your silence means you haven't?" Minimus rolled over, optics locking with Rodimus’. “Since when did you become the responsible one?” Rodimus chuckled raising a servos to pet minimus’ head. “Stay here, I’ll grab some snacks.” Before minimus could protest his conjunx was already off the bed and disappearing into the kitchen. 

 

The sound of cabinets opening, dishes being shuffled around, and rodimus muttering to himself about primus knows what echoed from the habsuite. Minimus to smile to himself at the thought of his conjunx, that lovable idiot, stumbling around the kitchen in search of snacks for the two of them. The noises continued for another minute or two before Rodimus emerged from the kitchen carrying a plate with a large slice of triple chocolate cake. “Im being really nice tonight and I’m gonna let you watch one of those weird documentaries you like.” Rodimus didn’t even need to finish, Minimus had already lunged for the remote and was picking out a history documentary. Rodimus chuckled at his eagerness and settled behind him, bracing his back against the mountain of pillows Minimus had previously used as a fort. 

 

Minimus had finally settled on a documentary about the history of Cybertrons police department and laid back against Rodimus’ chest. Rodimus smoothed his hands over his stomach stopping every once and a while to dip his fingers in between transformation seams. Minimus moaned softly and squirmed slightly under the touch. Rodimus pressed kisses up and down his jaw and neck and he slowly made his way through the cake, optics glassy and distant. “If you wanted to interface you could have just said so.” 

 

“I never said I did, it’s not my fault your so easily turned on by this.” Minimus could practically feel the smirk radiating off of him. Minimus ignored his remark instead choosing to focus on his documentary as he continued to mindlessly scoop chunks of soft, chocolaty cake into his mouth. Minimus’ frame slouched against rodimus’ as the tension from weeks upon weeks of nonstop work ebbed away. As much as he hated to admit it Minimus loves having Rodimus rub and caress his frame, his frame always warm and comforting. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep curled against the larger mechs frame, lulled to sleep by his warmth and the documentary narrator droning on. Minimus felt relaxed and at peace for the first time in a long while


End file.
